Isle of the Sacred Mountain
The Isle of the Sacred Mountain (aka 'Sacred Isle'KQC3E, 283) is one of the islands in the Land of the Green Isles. The island derives its name from the Sacred Mountain, a lone peak which soars into the clouds. In order to access the island, one must solve the Cliffs of Logic to ascend to the top of a giant plateau. The island has a Greco-Roman theme and has a catacombs prowled by a minotaur. The Winged Ones reign over this island, most notably the sacred Oracle. Background To the north of the Isle of the Crown is the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. A place of tall winged folk, like human people with wings, they are ruled by Lord Azure and his wife Ariel. All of the folk live in homes topping the sharpest of high peaks, and can be entered only from the skies. An oracle of immense foresight resides on the most remote height, the protectress of a spring of secret water. The island is named after its massive central mountain which can be climbed from but one spot. Those without wings must scale the Logic Cliffs, a series of vertical puzzlement which only the strong and the clever can conquer. Night Mare, the black winged horse which flies between the lands of life and the Realm of the Dead, sometimes grazes on the hemlock and other nightshade plants growing there. A pair of great doors may be found there, set into the breathing rock of the sacred mountain. They give entry into the Catacombs of the Ancients, old beyond reckoning, and dangerous to any who enters. A new Minotaur keeps its lair inside the Catacombs, but is just one of its dangers. A maze of flying spikes, a crushing room, and plentiful pits with no bottoms all wait for the lost or unwary.KQC3E, 39 Notes The winged horse of the Underworld, Night Mare, appears here eating berries off of a Nightshade Bush. Once Alexander casts a certain spell, Night Mare takes him from the Isle of the Sacred Mountain to the Isle of the Dead (the Land of the Dead for the Green Isles). The Isle of the Sacred Mountain, on first impression, appears to be nothing but a great wall of cliffs rising to the sky with no apparent means of scaling it. The visitor is soon met, however, by a pair of "greeters" of the Winged Ones race. Two of these creatures, the greeters, meet visitors at the base of the cliffs. They take people up to the top gently, by their arms and fly them upwards. The island's beach lies on the southern edge of the island."Narrator (KQ6): "Alexander is standing on the small sandy cove of a rocky island. Around him, sheer granite cliffs block any further movement north, east, or west. To the south he is blocked by sea", "Alexander is standing on the small sandy cove of a rocky island. Around him, sheer granite cliffs blocks any further movement east or west. To the south, he is blocked by the sea...", "Alexander is standing at the top of the Cliffs of Logic on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. To the north, the peak of Sacred Mountain, scarred with the opening to the Oracle's cave, rises to the clouds. To the left, the doors to the catacombs stand open.", "The imposing marble gate blocks the path north" Landmarks *The Beach This seemingly desolate beach contains hidden secrets to discover. One must be sharp of eye and quick of wit...KQ6 Hintbook, pg 43 *The Logic Cliffs (Cliffs of Logic) *The Top of the Logic Cliffs Here may be found the mighty doors of the Catacombs of the Ancient ones. The doors have been sealed tight for centuries, but there are other places here for the sharp-eyed adventurer to explore.KQ6 Hintbook, pg 43 *Catacombs of the Ancients (The Catacombs) *The Cave The Isle of the Sacred Mountain is shot through with natural caves. One of them is easily accessible, though hard to find. Interesting things can often be found in caves.KQ6 Hintbook, pg 43 *City of the Winged Ones *Palace Nest (Palace of the Winged Ones) References Category:Green Isles Category:Mountains Category:Places (KQ6) Category:Places (GttLotGI)